metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Online
Metal Gear Online is the first foray into on-line gaming associated with the Metal Gear Universe. It is currently available in the Subsistance package. The online component of Portable Ops is also called Metal Gear Online. But in reality, Portable Ops is really the "what am i doing with my life oh god this seems like a nice slow way to die" version of Metal Gear Online. Subsistence The game is made up primarily of games in which players slather Crisco all over each other for points. The following modes are featured: Sneaking Missions No. Don't play this mode. Beat Up Kain Mode In this mode everyone takes turns beating up KKKain, because he is a loser. Quite fun. Capture Missions Two Teams battle to capture the Kerotan Frogs. The game "professor layton and the gay ass math village" also cameos here. Penis Match Three Teams battle to get the largest e-peen. First team to get one that is over 5 feet long (in total) wins. Death Match Free for all death match. Whoever has the least amount of crisco on their clothing at the end of the round wins. Rescue Mission Red Team has to protect the Frog until time runs out. Blue Team has to bring the frog to their goal. When a person dies they stay dead until the end of the match. "If challenge had a taste, this mode would be delicious." Team Death Match Each unit represents different groups from within the Snake eater story. The player who gets the highest score in the previous round gets to play as the leader of that group i.e. if your group is the Ocelot Unit you get to play as Major Ocelot. lol revolver iz cheap Portable Ops In the single player game, players will be able to recruit soldiers into their unit. These will be able to used in the online portion of the game. However characters that die in the multiplayer game die permanantly. Because of this a White flag system can be used to surrender a match but keep the rest of your unit, at the cost of your dignity. Also this game rips off Metal Gear Online except it sucks. Metal Gear Online Beta (MGS4) At the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary party, Konami announced that they will be opening a Online Beta to all who own a PS3 (haha xbawks got pwn3d). 3,000 lucky fans will be chosen to play in the beta from August 20th - September 3rd. For more information go to Kojima Productions Site *'Note:' Sadly, the beta will be only for residents who currently live in Japan. So any readers who live in Japan now will be able to be in the beta. *'Note:' CHA is still dominant in MGO2. Don't get your hopes up. *'Note:' 8 D *'Note:' Reloading isn't a revolution anymore in MGO2. *'Note:' Ryan Payton is teh Generalz. See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category: Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence